plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur/Gallery
This is the gallery for dinosaurs. General Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Ad.jpg|A raptor and a pterodactyl (along with a Jurassic Fossilhead) in an advertisement for Jurassic Marsh Part Fav Dino.jpg|Part 1 dinosaurs in a photo by the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook pageFacebook post: Heads or tails? Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Ad from App Store.jpg|A Stegosaurus in an advertisement for Jurassic Marsh Part 1 in App Store RCO004_w_1464684110.jpg RCO005_1464684110.jpg RCO007_1464684110.jpg RCO010_1464684110.jpg File:Dino-Might.jpeg|The dinosaurs in Plants vs. Zombies: Dino-Might Raptor Jurassicmarshraptoronlawn.png|A raptor Raptor HD.png|HD Raptor Raptor Kick.gif|A raptor kicking zombies forward (animated) Charmed Velociraptor.jpg|A charmed raptor Raptor_Assist.gif|A charmed raptor kicking zombies off the lawn (animated) Dinocharmglitch2.png|Charmed raptor facing the left (glitch) ATLASES_CREATUREDINORAPTORGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Raptor's sprites Velociraptor on Lava Tile.jpg|A raptor on a lava tile Charmed Velociraptor Versus Gargantuar.jpg|A charmed raptor kicking a Jurassic Gargantuar Raptor Far Future.jpg|A raptor in Far Future (only in Piñata Party) Chinese version Cowards.png|Raptors and a Stegosaurus fleeing (part of the Dinosaur Stampede surprise attack) Stegosaurus Double stego.png|Two stegosaurs on the lawn Stego HD.png|HD Stegosaurus Stego_Swing.gif|A Stegosaurus flinging multiple zombies (animated) Charmed Stegosaurus.jpg|A charmed Stegosaurus Stego_Assist.gif|A charmed Stegosaurus smashing zombies (animated) Charmed Stegosaurus Tail.jpg|A charmed Stegosaurus's tail ATLASES_CREATUREDINOSTEGOSAURUSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|''Stegosaurus's'' sprites 1jmpreviewzombies.PNG|A Stegosaurus with a Jurassic Fossilhead in a Part 1 preview for Jurassic Marsh StegoIdle.jpeg|A Stegosaurus idling Dino Sore2.png|''Stegosaurus'' in the Dinos Sore achievement icon Chinese version Cowards.png|Raptors and a Stegosaurus fleeing (part of the Dinosaur Stampede surprise attack) Pterodactyl Jurassicmarshpterodayctlonlawn.PNG|A pterodactyl when entering the lawn Pterodactyl1.png|HD pterodactyl Jurassicmarshpterodayctlflying.PNG|The full body of pterodactyl Ptero_Carry.gif|A pterodactyl carrying a zombie to the end of the lane (animated) Charmed Pterodactyl.jpg|A charmed pterodactyl Ptero_Assist.gif|A charmed pterodactyl carrying a zombie off-screen (animated) Charmed Pterodactyl (Head).jpg|Another charmed pterodactyl Charmed Pterodactyl Carrying Zombie.jpg|A charmed pterodactyl carrying a zombie Pterodactyl_dragging_Jurassic_Bully.jpeg|A charmed pterodactyl carrying a chilled Jurassic Bully without its arm ATLASES CREATUREDINOPTERODACTYLGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Pterodactyl's sprites Pterodactyl with Poisoned Fossilhead.jpg|A pterodactyl carrying a poisoned Jurassic Fossilhead Terror Redactyled2.png|Pterodactyl on the Terror Redactyled achievement icon PterodactylinFarFuture.jpg|A pterodactyl in Far Future Chinese version PteroPickUp.png|Pterodactyl picking its baby up, when there are no plants next to it Mamadactyl.png|A Pterodactyl crashing Dizzydactyl.png|Knocked out pterodactyl Hugs!.png|Pterodactyl about to carry its baby PteroPickUp2.png|Pterodactyl carrying its baby Baby Pterodactyl2C.png|A baby pterodactyl GreenEgg3.png|A baby pterodactyl is hatched BabyPtero.png|Newly hatched baby pterodactyl PteroBabyBeforeCry.png|Pterodactyl about to cry Crybaby.png|A baby pterodactyl crying T. rex TREX.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus'' together with Jurassic Bully T-Rex HD.png|HD T. rex ATLASES_CREATUREDINOREXGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|''Tyrannosaurus's'' sprites JMTrex.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' along with Pterodactyl and Velociraptor IngameTrex.png|In-game T. rex TrexRoar.png|Roaring Charmed Tyrannosaurus.jpg|A charmed T. rex CharmedTrex.png|Charmed T. rex about to eat Jurassic Conehead Dog-o-saurus_chomp.png|Charmed T. rex attacking a conehead Who is the Top Dog of Jurassic Marsh.jpg|''T. rex'' and Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur in a meme posted by Plants vs. Zombies on Facebook.Facebook post: How about a game of fetch? SpeedyEatingBecauseT-Rex.gif|Jurassic Zombie eats Primal Wall-nut very quickly due to T. rex's roar Hungry Dinos.png|''T. rex'' in the Hungry, Hungry Dinos achievement icon IMG_2372.png|''T. rex'' in the Power Plants promotional image TRexinFarFuture.jpg|''T. rex'' in Far Future Chinese version barney.png|''T. rex'' fleeing (part of the Dinosaur Stampede surprise attack) Barneynimus-rex.png|Shadow of a giant T. rex (part of the Dinosaur Stampede surprise attack) Baby T-Rex2C.png|A baby T. rex OrangeEgg3.png|Baby T. rex running away, about to be followed by the Dinosaur Stampede Ankylosaurus HD Anky.png|HD Ankylosaurus Jmankylosaurus.png|In-game Ankylosaurus ATLASES_CREATUREDINOANKYLOSAURUSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|''Ankylosaurus's'' sprites Pushpare.png|''Ankylosaurus'' about to hit a zombie MEGAFLING.png|''Ankylosaurus'' pushing a zombie Push-off-screen.png|Plants getting pushed back after a Jurassic Bully was hit by Ankylosaurus Charmed Ankylosaurus.jpg|Charmed Ankylosaurus TrapTail.png|Charmed Ankylosaurus about to fling a group of zombies off-screen Ankylosaurus ad.PNG|An Ankylosaurus in an advertisement in the main menu for Jurassic Marsh Part 2 Cactus disably.png|A Cactus planted in the third column from the right disabling an Ankylosaurus's attack (the zombie is only pushed on top of the Cactus) Ankylosaurus Far Future.jpg|An Ankylosaurus in Far Future (Piñata Party) AnkylosaurusinModernDay.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' in Modern Day Brontosaurus Brontosaurus2.png|''Brontosaurus'' BrontosaurStomp.jpg|Its stomp Ouchies-0.png|Thorns stopping a Brontosaurus stomp BrontosaurFootprint.jpg|Its footprint, which cannot be planted on, appears after its stomp and will disappear after a while Baby Brontosaurus2C.png|A baby Brontosaurus PurpleEgg3.png|A baby Brontosaurus is hatched BabyBronto.png|Newly hatched baby Brontosaurus Whiny.png|Crying baby Brontosaurus BrontoMama.png|About to pick its baby up BrontoPickUp.png|Picking its baby up ATLASES_CREATUREDINOYOUNGBRONTOSAURUSGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|''Brontosaurus's'' sprites ATLASES_DINOBRONTOTREADGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|''Brontosaurus's'' foot stomp sprites Bronotsaurus_HD.png|HD Brontosaurus Baby_Brontosaurus_HD.png|HD Baby Brontosaurus References